


High over you

by Yanako



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanako/pseuds/Yanako
Summary: Drugs were a joke to Sazanami Jun. Even if he was a teen ager, why smoking or drinking when he could just get that feeling from kissing the love of his life?





	High over you

**Author's Note:**

> This might have like a lot of typos and wrong formulations because english is my worst enemy but hey. I did it with lots of love towards my HyJns

Drops of sweat rolling down their cheeks, they’re more tired than they would like to. SAGA has treated them as hard as they expected, being that why the younger of them has no complains, leaving all that work to his older and unit leader  
.  
‘Jun-kuuuu~n, carry meeeeee~.’ The obviously recognizable voice sings behind him, as he smartly gets faster so he can try to escape that request.

‘You have two legs, use them,’ he replies, rolling eyes as he remembers how much of a pain can his partner be sometimes. If he keeps going faster (he’s still feeling warm after the performance, a good reason why he doesn’t look like dying, unlike his roommate,) he’s obligating the other to walk faster, too, which will make him even more tired and even more insufferable.

‘Jun-kuuun…’ Cries the older again, finally getting the reaction he wants: the dark haired one slowly stops, helping Hiyori reach him by walking two little steps faster. He’s satisfied now, ‘was it that hard~?’ happily and sarcastically says, reaching to grab one of the other’s arms by hugging himself to him.

‘A lot.’ Sighs Jun, wondering if having to handle with the clingy Hiyori rather than having to hear him complain was worth it after all.

‘You’re a meany, Jun-kun!’ princess cries again, not so happy about his servant’s behavior.  
Now they’re finally together, their way to their shared room might be less comfortable the young one, but more enjoyable to the elder.  
~  
Once they got there, the of throwing away their bags and all the not already needed clothing process has happened way faster than all their walk to finally get there, being the dark haired idol the first one to attempt to take his T-shirt off.  
‘Uuuuuh, Jun-kun, sexy~,’ the elder one teases once he’s noticed what’s going on in front of his own eyes ‘if you’re gonna do a strip, at least wait for me to get comfy~!’  
‘Like hell I would.’ The reply arrives instantly, accompanied by the shirt being directly thrown to his face before he could even admire a single ab.

‘Me-a-ny.’ Cries again, taking the shirt of his face to prove that the other’s light speed was enough to not let him watch him almost naked. ‘You’ve been so rude to me today, what’s wrong? It’s because I didn’t walk Mary today?’

Jun softly looked at Hiyori with his common what the hell are you talking me about face, slowly walking towards him to recover his cloth.

‘You didn’t walk Mary today?’ Jun started, Hiyori swallowed saliva. The younger’s look could sometimes make him feel strangely and sexually threatened. ‘Whatever. That’s not why.’

And he ooped. When he was about to ask why again, Jun sighed, not giving him the chance.

‘…it’s because our performance. Even if I trained so hard, you still shined brigh--’

‘Stop stop stop stop!’ the elder interrupted, suddenly frowning at what he was so interested about seconds ago, ‘what did we talk about self-hating, Jun-kun?!’

‘It’s not self-hate, it’s the trut—’ Again.

‘SsssSsTop! I’m gonna get mad, and so does Mary!’ Who was gracefully asleep, by the way.

‘Ohii-san…’ Jun muttered. Now he understood what their pet felt when being scolded. 

‘I said nope!’ the green haired one finally stood right in front of him, both arms fast when came to snake around the other’s neck. ‘If you hate yourself, then is my duty to remember you how /much/ I love you, right?’

Before Jun could answer, Hiyori was already leaning over him, gently closing his eyes, and melting their lips together. It was a soft, full of love act, nothing strange coming from Hiyori, but for Jun, who was not used to affection and literally had never had a romantic relationship before neither, that kiss made his whole face lighten in a burning, also full of love and innocent blush. Which obviously made Hiyori giggle when noticed.

‘Jun-kun got all reee~d.’ Did the leader of Eve sing, not seeming like he wanted the hug to be broken. Not that he would give Jun the chance.  
‘Shut up,’ went Jun, quickly leaning for another kiss, this time, being braver and make it noticeable deeper.

Kissing Hiyori was always exciting. Since they’ve started dating, is not like they did kiss much during the day, since, duh, they were idols from two different units and they didn’t think Ibara nor his fans would be very glad to realize they were a couple. That’s what made his secret kisses so magic, so…enchanting. Hiyori might be experienced, but every time their lips meet, Jun feels absurdly like being high. /You'll all become our prisoners!/ said Hiyori’s line in their Eden Album, + the whole /you’ll fall to our paradise/ stuff in Trap for You, but man, Jun did really become Hiyori’s prisoner with a mere touch. It was enchanting to the point that drugs were a joke to Sazanami Jun. Even if he was a teen ager, why smoking or drinking when he could just get that feeling from kissing the love of his life?

‘Jun-kun?’ Softly Hiyori called. Did. Did Jun for real lose his mind while staring at the other’s eyes?

‘Y-yeah, yeah! We should go to sleep.’ He said out of absolutely nowhere, nerves devouring his body at the realization of what had just happened, what he had just done.

‘…Pffft,’ laughed the elder, smiling at how illegally cute and blushed his boyfriend was ‘you’re so cute when embarrassed, maybe I should kiss you more often~?’ poor Jun, the teasing rain had already started.

‘I said sleep.’ As long as he did not want to, the younger one broke the hug, getting a little whine from the elder.

‘I get it, I get it~, may I sleep with you tonight~?’ You can’t stop a teasing Hiyori Tomoe when he’s already started.

‘...’ His mind was telling him no, but his body was screaming him yes. ‘Put your pajamas on, fast. I…I’ll be waiting for you in bed.’ Yep, he jumped into suicide.

‘Yaaaay~! Jun-kun loves me after all! Ah, what a fine weather! ~’ Definitely, suicide.

‘Just do it before I change my mind…’

And they’ve slept happy ever after cause authors’s too lazy to write the whole thing.


End file.
